Trichlorofluoroethane (hereinafter referred to as CFC113), one of chlorofluoroethane compounds, has been widely used singly or in a form of a mixture or azeotropic composition with another organic solvent as a solvent, cleaning agent, etc., since CFC113 has excellent properties, such as (i) nonflammability, (ii) low toxicity in vivo, selectively solubilizing fats and oils, grease, wax and the like without attacking on plastics, rubber and like high polymers.
It has become an issue that CFC113 and like chlorofluorocarbon compounds substituting chlorine and fluorine atoms for all hydrogen atoms of hydrocarbons (hereinafter referred to as perhalocarbons) destruct the ozonesphere, as a result, cause an environmental pollution on a global scale. It is an urgent problem to reduce the usage of perhalocarbons progressively, and to totally abolish perhalocarbons soon.
However, a useful material which is capable of substitution of CFC113 used singly or in an azeotropic mixture with other organic solvent, and material which does not destruct an ozone layer has not been found yet.
Further, it is essential to provide a mixed solvent imparted a variety of functions by mixing another organic solvent according to applications and objects thereof. It is important that control of the mixed solvent, when used, should be easy, and that the mixed solvent can be recovered and reused. It is preferred that steam wash can be performed. However, finding such a composition is, in fact, very difficult, and such an azeotropic mixture has not been discovered.